Lovin Touchin Squeezin
by beygirl1234
Summary: Tala, Bryan, and Kai are back from Japan, and home from a New Years party. Where they finally share the imtimate time they were deprived of in the Granger Dojo. Warning Yoai Lemon! Dont like dont read! Sequel to "The Both of You"
**Lovin Touchin Squeezin**

 **Authors note: It took me a while to do this, but I think I finally got it right. Mabie. It gets steamy, being a lemon between Kai, Tala and Bryan. And Its rated for a reason. I must admit it was difficult writing a threesome lemon but I think i did ok. You have to tell me though. Read and review! I'll eat the flames. LOL**

 **disclaimer: i dont own beyblade and dont intend on selling it!**

Bryan plopped down on the soft bed of his Moscow home with a sigh. It was sooo good to be back in Moscow and away from the cramped Granger Dojo in Japan. Besides it was becomeing far to difficult for Tala, Kai and himself to keep their hands off each other there.

Since they'd gotten together a month before, they'd agreed to keep their relationship a secret. To avoid negative publicity from the press, and the incensint questions from Kai old team, and the other teams themselves. So being home in Moscow meant they would finally get the alone time they had been longing for.

Bryan was nervous. Unsure how they would go about "that" with it being the three of them. But Tala and Kai were assuring him things would be ok. That they'd let instinct take over, and that was enough for Bryan.

Tala and Kai coming out of the bathroom in a cloud of smoke from their shower brought Bryan from his thoughts. And he blushed seeing as both were wrapped in only towels. Water still dripping from their pale chizzled bodys glistening in the low lights of the room.

Tala approached him first, prompting him to sit up as Tala sat down on the beds edge. Cupping his chin gently the red head kiss him. Tougne sliding through his parted lips. A low groan echoing in his throat as Tala massaged his tougne over the youngers over and over, slowly and sensually.

The bed shifted as Kai joined them, moving behind Bryan to kiss his neck and shoulders. Wrapping his strong arms around the younger he broke his boyfriends kiss, pulling the silver haired teen back against his chest, between his parted legs. Both leaning against the pillows. And Bryan felt his pulse quicken looking between the Red Head and Bluenette. Their Eyes full of lust and passion with almost an animal like gaze.

"Relax Falcon. We promise to take good care of you." Kai whispered in his ear, nipping at the sensitive lobe making Bryan groan in pleasure, and Making Tala chuckle.

Tala settled himself on top of the younger, giving him a quick kiss before he moved down the youngers body which was quivering ever so slightly with excitement. lips finding a dusty rose colored nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Making the lithe body beneath him arch up, begging for more. And he complyed, giving the second bud the same treatment as the first.

More low sensual moans fell from Bryans parted lips as his captain moved further down his body, pink lips never leaving pale skin. He shut his eyes, overwhelmed by pure love and passion, feeling Kai kissing and nipping at the bare skin of his shoulders and neck. Turning his head he pulled the Phoenix into a kiss, moaning into his mouth as Tala placed a kiss to the tip of his hard length before sucking him into his mouth.

Tala sucked on the hard length in his mouth, bobbing his head steadilly, loving the taste of his younger boyfriend. And the sweet moans coming from his lips. Reaching his hand out to Kai he waited until a small tube of lubrican was placed into his longs Fingers. Squeezing some of the cool get onto his fingers he shifted Bryans legs apart as they would go, never once stopping in sucking the youngers cock in his mouth.

Bryan gave a small groan of discomfort as Tala pushed a finger against his entrance before entering in a swift gentle motion. Kai immediatley kissing The younger again to soothe him. And Tala continued his minstrations undeterred. Gentley working open Bryan, adding a second and third finger to the tightness, scissoring with expert movments.

Bryan gasped as Tala hit a particulary sensitive spot within, and he moaned loudly as said Red Head began to abuse this, making him nearly scream in rapture as he came, spilling his load into the mouth of the elder who was waiting to eagerly swallow it all up.

Kai chuckled, holding his shaking Falcon tightly against his chest, his own arousal soaring at the sight before him. And he looked up with lustly eyes at the red head who's gaze matched his own. Tala stroked Bryans thigh's gently, smirking down at him. And Bryan's midnight eyes fluttered open, a slight mischevious smirk matching the glint in his eyes, making the Red head raise his eyebrows.

Bryan moved quickly, sitting up and pinning the red head down to the bed by his wrist's, straddling him, giving him a quick smirk and kiss before his tounge darted out, making a trail from his his captains neck, to his chest and stomache, to his most needy body part, wasting no time in, trailing his tougne up and down the hard length before taking it into his mouth fully.

"Fuck Bryan! Yes!" Tala moaned, running his hand through silky silver hair.

"Forget this! I'm taking him Tala!" Kai smirked, stroking his own length in his hand, grabbing the lube from the bed and applying it generously to himself. He aligned himself with Bryan's entrance, and began pushing in slowly, grabbing the youngers hips to steady himself, feeling the younger tense.

Abandoning the member in his mouth, Bryan let his forehead drop to Tala hip bone, hissing in pain, as Kai thickness filled him. Kai not stopping until he was fully in, waiting for the younger to adjust. Bryan groaned softly, the slight pain ebbing, making him aware of his lover resting within him, Warm hands resting on his hips, while cool ones caressed his scalp lovingly. And Bryan felt his heart swell, feeling owned by the two people he loved most in the world.

"You, alright?" Kai asked, stroking Bryans back, and the silver haired teen nodded, "Move!" Were Bryans only words and Kai chuckled before complying, pulling back and claiming him once more with a gentle yet forcful thrust.

"God yes! Kai!" Bryan called out, his whole body burning with pleasure, raising his head he once again sucked the red head into his mouth, wrapping a hand around the base of the hard length, the other resting on the bed fisting the sheet. He began to suck and bob steadily, moaning around the redhead as Kai hit his prostate, making the Red head moan as well. The vibrations making Tala almost dizzy with pleasure.

"Fuck Bry!" Tala moaned, spilling his seed into the mouth of the younger, who swallowed easily. And Tala pulled back, already feeling himself hardening again at the sight of Kai fucking their younger boyfriend hard and fast.

Without the length in his mouth, Bryan was unable to hold in all his moans and screams, as Kai abused his sweet spot mercilessly. Tala moved around Bryan, pulling his phoenix into a deep kiss as Kai continued his swift thrust.

Kai abruptly stopped, pulling himself out gently, bending down to place a kiss to the base of Bryan's spine. And Bryan turned, settling himself down in Kai's lap straddling him, their rigid lengths brushing against each others making them moan. Bryan shared heated passionate kisses with Tala, and Kai from the phoenix's lap, before letting his head rest on his shoulder, sighing contently.

"Bryan. . . Tala and I wanna take you. At. . . the same time. But only if your ok with it. If it hurts too much, we'll stop." Kai whispered, accent thick as it became when he was emotional.

Bryan sat up slightly, nodding, Midnight meeting Crimson, and Blue. "I trust you both. I love you both, I know you wouldnt do anything to hurt me." He said gently, making the elders smile.

"We love you too Bry." Tala murmered, pulling the Falcon into another deep kiss, easing him off of Kai's lap and into his own. Alighning his re-hardened length at Bryans stretched entrance he eased himself in, both groaning in pleasure, as Tala hit Bryans prostate on the first try, making the entrance around him tighten almost unbearably. Tala began to thrust gently, barley moving in and out of the younger, feeling as Kai moved to straddle his thighs behind Bryan.

Kai once again grabbed the tube of lube, lathering his member generously before tossing it aside, moving he aligned himself at Bryans already full entrance, prompting Tala to cease his thrusts and sit up fully, nodding to the phoenix over the youngers shoulder.

Bryan let out a small scream as Kai began to push himself inside of him. His already full entrance, being stretched hurtfully he felt tears gather in his eyes and slide down his face from the burning pain echoing through his nerves. He grabbed a hold of Tala's shoulders for stability, nails sinking into the red heads flesh, as Kai moved all the way inside of him before stopping, Prompting Bryan to let out a shaky breath.

"You ok Falcon?" Was Kai's husky concerned voice, and Bryan nodded.

"You dont have to do this." Tala murmered soothingly, and Bryan shook his head.

"I'm fine. It hurts but it'll pass. I trust you." Bryan whispered, his forehead falling to the sharp ridge of Tala collar bone, trying to steady his breathing. A his words rang true a few minutes later a the burning pain drifted away, making him fully aware of his two lovers inside of him, giving him that sweet sense of being owned by them once more. "I'm fine go ahead." He shuddered, shifting slightly.

Tala and Kai began to move in unison, setting a pace and rythm that would suit the both of them. they kept their movments slow and easy. Unhurried, taking their time. For they had all the time in the world.

"Ah! Tala Kai!" Bryan screamed, both of his lovers seimeltaniously hitting his sweet spot at the same time. The silver haired falcon had never felt this way before. The feeling of his lovers both inside of him. Rubbing against his inside walls, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. The feel of them against him in general making him hazy and high on pure pleasure.

And Kai and Tala werent feeling much different. The feel of their lovers warmth around them and the feel of each other in that warmth driving them nearly mad.

Their grunts and groans filled the rooms, Calls of eachothers name and the slapping of skin echoing in a symphony of passion and love. It ended for Bryan first, calling out his lovers names, his body tensing and clenching. The extra tightness pushing the elder two over the edge as well, cumming inside of the lithe body of their shaking lover. Riding out their orgasms, harsh panting filling the room.

Kai recovered first, pulling his soft length from the younger, making Bryan hiss and jump violently, clinging to Tala. Tala lifting him off of his own softened member, Kai scooped the younger into his arms into his lap, cradling him gently.

The phoenix eased himself off of the bed and sat himself down in one of the wingback chairs by the lit fireplace. Watching as Tala got up himself, changing the sheets, and readying the bed for the three of them.

Bryan himself was too exhausted to even open his eyes. His body was sore and tired, but his mind and heart couldnt be more content. He had given himself fully the the only two people he'd ever loved and ever loved him and he finally felt whole. That the void that used to exist within him was now filled with the love and passion he felt for Tala and Kai.

As Tala finished his task, he motion for Kai to join him and the phoenix did so. The three of them snuggling together in the massive bed, in the warm glow of the fireplace light. Kai pulled His Falcon to his chest, an arm around his shoulders, and gave a kiss to the sweaty forehead. While Tala settled himself behind the younger, his nose in silky silver hair inhaling the scent of pine tree's. Trowing an arm over Bryans waist the red head settled himself down. The three of them sighing contently.

"I love you." Bryan whispered, before sleep claimed his body and mind. And Tala and Kai smiled down at him and then at each other, leaning over their sleeping lover to kiss before settling down and allowing sleep to claim them as well.

All content and all knowing. That what they shared wasnt just Making love. Hell what they wasnt just love. It was the joining of three, mind's, body's and soul's in the purest forms. The feeling of truly loving eachother unconditionally. Knowing that no matter what they had each other. Each had the other two. To love, cherrish, and hold on to forever. That being the last thought crossing each of their minds. . .

 **Forever. . .**

 **XXX**

 **For**

Rapid P. Saiko


End file.
